A Piece of Cake
by Yamigane Alice
Summary: -Karena sebuah kue, semuanya berubah. Harapan dan kenyataan, serta janji dan permintaan menjadi satu. Menjadi satu simfoni memori yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. / -"Tidak akan ada yang bisa memutuskan tali persahabatan kita, meskipun maut sekalipun!"


**Yamigane Alice Present**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Future Media

A Piece of Cake © Yamigane Alice

.

.

.

**Warning**

Typo(s), Death Character.

Apabila ada kesamaan judul, karakter, alur cerita, latar belakang, nama tempat, dan lain-lain, harap dimaafkan dan dimaklumi karena itu murni ketidak sengajaan.

.

.

.

"_Maaf... karena aku meninggalkanmu sendirian..."_

.

.

.

**A Piece of Cake**

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mata birunya menatap ke arah kotak berisikan sebuah kue yang baru saja dibelinya. Tiramisu, adalah kue yang dibelikannya untuk sahabat tercintanya, Hatsune Miku. Dia sudah membayangkan berbagai macam reaksi yang akan diberikan dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Hari ini, adalah hari dimana dia bertemu pertama kalinya dengan Miku saat 10 tahun yang lalu. Mereka selalu merayakannya setiap tahun, karena dengan begitu mereka dapat mengingat hari yang penuh dengan kenangan itu.

Angin berhembus, menerpa rambut sebiru laut miliknya. Dia melihat ke arah langit yang berwarna kelabu, dihiasi dengan pemandangan ribuan tetes air hujan yang berjatuhan dalam waktu yang sama. Genggamannya terhadap payung miliknya semakin erat. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak ingin kue yang sudah dibelinya itu rusak karena air hujan. Yang dia inginkan adalah kue itu rusak karena dimakan oleh sahabatnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengingat hal yang diucapkan sahabatnya beberapa hari lalu,

"_Aku ingin sekali makan Tiramisu!" gadis bersurai biru tosca itu tersenyum sumringah._

"_Haha, berapa banyak yang kau inginkan?" Kaito bertanya kepada sahabatnya itu._

"_Um... aku hanya ingin memakan Tiramisu dua kali," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Dua kali? Kenapa?"_

"_Pertama, aku ingin memakannya ketika kita akan merayakan hari pertemuan kita tahun ini," Miku kemudian terdiam, "dan... yang kedua... aku ingin memakannya ketika aku hampir meninggalkan dunia ini... kalau pun itu tidak sempat..." gadis itu menatap mata pemuda dihadapannya dengan senyuman. _

"_Kalau pun itu tidak sempat terjadi... aku ingin kau yang memakannya untukku..."_

Kaito kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak Miku mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Hal itu selalu menghantui dirinya setiap kali dia mengingat ucapan sahabatnya.

_**Bagaimana kalau aku yang meninggalkan dunia ini terlebih dahulu?**_

Kaito kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, pemuda itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah langit yang berwarna kelam dan suram, seolah mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang sedih akan terjadi hari ini. Dia kemudian teringat hal lucu dan menarik tentang masa kecilnya bersama Miku.

–"_Kaito-kun!" Bocah berambut sebiru lautan itu kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara. _

"_Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Kaito sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan._

_Gadis kecil dihadapannya terkekeh. Melihat betapa lucu tingkah sahabat birunya itu._

_Gadis cilik itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jari manisnya, "aku ingin kau berjanji padaku!"_

"_Janji apa?" ucap Kaito sambil perlahan mengangkat jari manisnya._

_Miku kembali tersenyum, dia kemudian menautkan jari manisnya dengan milik Kaito._

"_Aku ingin... kau dan aku akan selalu bersahabat... selalu ada saat salah satu di antara kita membutuhkan... baik saat senang maupun susah... selalu melengkapi satu sama lain... tidak akan ada yang dapat memutuskan tali persahabatan kita..."_

_Kaito tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk._

"_Tidak akan ada yang bisa memutuskan tali persahabatan kita, meskipun maut sekalipun!"_

Kaito tersenyum kembali, sungguh janji yang lucu dan menarik. Tentu, dia masih mengingat janji tersebut. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan janji tersebut sampai akhir. "Sahabat selamanya, ya...?" bisiknya kepada diri sendiri, mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat mengingat hal itu. Dan tentu saja, hal itu gagal sekali pun dia berusaha sekeras mungkin.

"Ah... betapa susahnya untuk tidak tersenyum ketika mengingat masa kecil..."

Dia tersenyum dengan lembut, kembali menatap langit yang masih berwarna kelam. Mata _saphire_-nya menelusuri langit yang berhiaskan awan hitam, seolah mencari sesuatu dibalik warna kelam yang menyedihkan itu. Seolah mencari secercah cahaya yang menyembunyikan sinarnya dibalik kegelapan yang tak berujung. Beberapa pertanyaan menyerbu pikirannya yang kosong.

Apa yang sedang Miku lakukan saat ini?

Apa yang akan ia katakan saat mengetahui hadiah yang sudah dibelinya?

Apa gadis itu akan menyukai kue itu?

Bagaimana jika ternyata kue yang dibelikannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan sahabatnya?

Apa yang a-

Kaito mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali. Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika melihat kerumunan orang yang berjarak beberapa kaki dari tempat dia berdiri. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka berkerumun seperti itu.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu mengapa mereka berkerumun seperti itu 'kan?"

Kaito menengok ke arah kanannya untuk mendapati seorang wanita tua dengan wajah khawatir. "Memangnya ada apa, nek?"

"Di sana, di tengah jalan raya itu... ada seorang gadis dengan rambut biru _tosca_ dengan mata yang senada... Gadis itu hanya berdiri, untung saja semua mobil yang lewat berhasil menghindari posisi tempat gadis itu berdiri... Dan sekarang syukurlah sekarang tidak ada mobil lagi yang melewati jalanan."

Kaito kemudian berlari menerobos kerumunan orang itu. Tangan kirinya masih memegang payung dengan erat sementara tangan kanannya memeluk kotak berisikan kue yang dibelinya. Setelah beberapa menit berusaha untuk menerobos kerumunan tersebut, dia akhirnya berada di garis terdepan. Matanya membulat, seolah tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Di sana, di tengah jalanan yang sepi, sahabatnya tengah berdiri dengan memakai pakaian yang sudah basah kuyup. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat, berusaha untuk melawan dinginnya air hujan yang jatuh membasahi kulitnya.

Kaito kemudian tersenyum, bersyukur mengetahui sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara sebuah klakson yang sangat besar. Pemuda itu kembali membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah truk yang berjarak beberapa meter, melaju ke arah tempat Miku berdiri. Pemuda itu kemudian berlari ke tengah jalan, menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Miku!" gadis itu menengok ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu membulatkan kedua matanya, "apa yang kaulakukan?! Jangan mendekat!"

Kaito kemudian menyodorkan kotak kue yang dibawanya, "terima ini!" Gadis itu menatapnya dengan bingung, tetapi dia kemudian menerima kotak itu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Kaito tersenyum, kemudian melirik ke arah truk yang makin lama semakin dekat.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Kaito mendorong gadis di hadapannya agar menjauh sejauh mungkin dari tempat dia berdiri. Dan pemuda itu berhasil mendorong sahabatnya sampai tepi jalan.

"Kaito! Menjauh dari sana!" Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan lembut ke arah Miku.

"Berjanjilah kau akan memakan kue itu apapun yang terjadi!" Truk tersebut semakin mendekat, dengan suara klakson yang dibunyikan terus menerus.

"Menjauh dari tempat itu!" Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. Lintasan memorinya bersama Miku kembali terulang. Memori itu terus berulang dari awal sampai akhir bagaikan kaset rusak.

Mata _saphire_-nya melihat ke arah sahabatnya. "Kaito...! Menjauh dari sana!" Bunyi klakson semakin terdengar jelas. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit, melepaskan genggamannya terhadap payung miliknya. Dia tersenyum ketika air hujan jatuh membasahi rambut dan kulit pipinya. Dia terkekeh di balik ribuan air hujan yang berjatuhan.

_**Kumohon jangan menangis...**_

Suara hantaman terdengar sangat keras. Tubuh pemuda itu terhempas beberapa meter dari tempat dia berdiri. Darah mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya, memberikan rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan. Dengan lemah dia membuka matanya, untuk melihat sosok sahabatnya menangis.

"Miku..."

Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Kaito dengan lembut, "jangan berbicara! Ambulans akan segera datang untuk menolongmu!" Kaito tersenyum.

_**Melihatmu menangis sungguh membuatku terluka...**_

"Hey... aku membelikanmu sebuah... tiramisu... kau akan... memakannya... 'kan...?" Gadis itu mengangguk dengan lemah. "Kalau begitu... makanlah..." Gadis itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa di saat-saat seperti ini pemuda itu malah menyuruhnya untuk memakan sebuah kue?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku...! Kau pernah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian!"

_**Maafkan aku karena aku mengingkari janjiku...**_

"Oh... Iya... aku... mencari... hal-hal yang berhubungan... dengan tiramisu... dan aku... menemukan artinya... dalam bahasa Italia..."

Miku melebarkan matanya, "Jangan! Jangan bicara! Dan aku tidak mau mendengar artinya!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh, menunjukkan senyuman bodohnya di tengah kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

"Kenapa...?" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "karena aku tidak ingin kau mengucapkannya di saat seperti ini."

Kaito kembali tersenyum, "hehe... kau tahu... artinya..."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Tangannya gemetar, antara menahan dinginnya air hujan dan kecamuk kesedihan yang menyerang. "Kumohon..."

Kaito mengelus punggung tangan sahabatnya dengan ibu jari miliknya. Dia menghela nafas lega karena di saat terakhir, Miku ada di sampingnya. "Maaf... tapi aku akan mengucapkannya..."

Perlahan, Kaito memejamkan matanya.

"Arti tiramisu... adalah..."

Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk, memuntahkan darah keluar dari mulutnya. "Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!" seru Miku dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti. Dia menggigit bibir mungilnya dengan rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan.

"Hey... jangan menangis... aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini sekali saja..."

Dengan senyum, Kaito mulai menutup matanya. DIa membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Miku. Sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti menangis ketika mendengarnya. Sesuatu yang diiringi dengan kepergian nyawa pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"_**Izinkan aku... pergi ke surga..."**_

* * *

Setahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian yang tak terduga itu. Kini, gadis bernama Miku itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan. Gadis itu dengan lembut menatap batu nisan dihadapannya, tersenyum lembut. "Tanpamu, dunia ini benar-benar berbeda..." Dia mengelus puncak batu nisan itu.

"Hey, aku rindu senyum yang seperti orang bodoh milikmu itu."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Dia kemudian melangkah menjauhi batu nisan itu. "... Setahun belakangan ini... aku selalu berusaha agar tidak menangis sesuai harapanmu..." Setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya. "... Dan aku gagal... tapi aku yakin... kalau kau ada di sampingku saat ini... pasti kau akan menghapus air mataku..." Dia menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangan. "Dan kau... akan mengatakan... 'Jangan menangis...' dengan senyuman lembutmu itu..." Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. "Oh iya... kue yang waktu itu... terima kasih, ya! Kuenya sangat enak... dan penuh kenangan saat aku memakannya..." Air mata kembali mengalir ke pipinya. Dia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap batu nisan tersebut.

"Oleh karena itu... aku mengizinkanmu untuk pergi ke surga...!"

Dia kemudian berlari, menjauhi pemakaman, meninggalkannya dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti.

.

.

.

**_Terima kasih... karena sudah mengizinkanku pergi..._**

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

Yak! Yamigane Alice di sini~ baiklah... saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic kedua Alice yang berjudulkan A Piece of Cake ini... memang sedikit tragis, tetapi saya berharap fanfic ini mendapatkan rating yang bagus... jika ada kritik dan saran, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengetiknya di review ya~

* * *

**RnR, please?**


End file.
